Shinkirō
by ScarletJaganshi00
Summary: ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por la persona a la que amas? ¿Qué o a quiénes serías capaz de sacrificar?
1. Prólogo

Hola! Bueno, soy nueva en fanfiction y esta historia todavia esta siendo desarrollada. De una vez aviso que tal vez actualice cada 2 semanas por todo lo que tengo que hacer por el momento. Ya no los entretengo, disfruten!

Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen

Shinkirō

_¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por la persona a la que amas?_

**Prologo:**

_Un gran castillo se hallaba sumido en la más espesa penumbra, característica de las noches en el Makai. Varios youkais de diversas clases cuidaban de que nadie irrumpiera en la fortaleza. Uno de ellos, ubicado en uno de los miradores, detectó un movimiento muy rápido que cruzaba el bosque frente a ellos. Varios árboles se agitaban violentamente, mientras que otros caían sin más. Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera dar la voz de alarma, vio un ligero destello por el rabillo del ojo. Ni siquiera se percató de qué fue lo que lo provocó, cuando el filo de una katana cortó su cuello. _

_Una sombra negra se movió rápidamente hacia el interior del palacio. No le importó llamar demasiado la atención, ya que todo aquel que intentaba pararlo, terminaba muerto irremediablemente. Poco tiempo después, se encontraba frente a las que serían las celdas de los prisioneros. _

_En esta ocasión, seguro de que no había nadie más que él ahí, fue inspeccionando el interior de cada una de ellas. La mayoría parecían estar vacías. _

_-Parece que no está aquí- dijo en voz baja, para después dar media vuelta. Sin embargo, en ese momento, un fuerte resplandor surgió de la celda del fondo. Aunque era casi inentendible, una vocecita femenina se escuchaba ligeramente._

_-Poraqui…aquiestoy…ayudameasalir _

_Por el tono usado, la chica parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo increíblemente grande por hablar, lo que la hacía arrastrar las palabras._

_Sin dudarlo un momento, la silueta negra se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado. Con solo patear la pesada puerta, el cerrojo se rompió, dejándolo entrar libremente. Al fondo, había un espejo de cuerpo entero, de donde la luz parecía provenir, aunque era cada vez más tenue. Sin embargo, antes de poder acercarse, una risita muy clara se escuchó._

_-Vaya, no esperaba que llegaras hasta aquí_

_Una mujer, la cual se ocultaba en la oscuridad de la celda, se dejó ver. Tenía un largo cabello color azabache, el cual le llegaba hasta la espalda baja. Sus ojos eran color amatista. Usaba un vestido morado oscuro con una apertura que dejaba ver su pierna derecha desde el inicio del muslo. Mantenía los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su rostro. _

_-No deberías contratar guardias tan débiles _

_-Bueno, en parte es tu culpa. Te has vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que recuerdo. Tanto quieres…_

_-Vayamos al grano, qué haces tú aquí?_

_-No es obvio? Este ha sido mi hogar durante muchísimo tiempo, más precisamente, desde que me dejaste_

_Un pesado suspiró escapo de los labios del chico frente a ella. Él miró de reojo al espejo y continuó hablando._

_-Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Yo no…_

_-…"No te amo"? Eso lo sé bien, pero eso no significa que me vaya a dar por vencida. Es por eso que esto está aquí_

_La mujer colocó su mano izquierda sobre el marco del espejo, cuyo ligero resplandor parpadeó repentinamente. El muchacho no comprendió en un principio de qué hablaba ella, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mirar la cara de satisfacción de la pelinegra. Sin querer creérselo, se acercó al espejo y se arrodilló frente a éste. Colocó la palma de su mano sobre el cristal y, al contacto, la silueta de otra mano se vio frente a la suya, como si hubiera una persona dentro del espejo. La apartó inmediatamente, pero no se incorporó. Se quedó pensando durante un rato, para luego adquirir una expresión de furia total. _

_-Qué le hiciste?!- exclamó mirando a la chica, mientras se levantaba_

_-Por favor, no me digas que estas enojado?- dijo con una falsa sonrisa inocente, la cual hizo que la furia del otro aumentara peligrosamente._

_Inmediatamente, el muchacho desenvainó una afilada katana, con la cual lanzó una rápida estocada hacia el cuello de la mujer. La detuvo justo cuando la espada rozó el lado derecho de la garganta de la pelinegra._

_-Libérala! YA!- le exigió_

_Lejos de asustarse, o mínimamente perturbarse, la mujer empezó a reírse de manera burlona. Sus carcajadas resonaron como un fuerte eco por las paredes de piedra. Aunque ni el chico de negro ni la mujer de ojos amatista se percataron de ello, el espejo vibró, como si alguien lo golpeara desde adentro. _

_Una vez que la risa de la chica se hubiera calmado, con fingida lástima, le dijo al muchacho:_

_-Ay, cariño, perdóname, pero no puedo hacer eso_

_-Bien, entonces yo lo haré! Romperé ese maldito espejo!_

_-Je,je, si fuera tú, no haría eso…- ante la mirada interrogativa del hombre, ella prosiguió -…Si intentas romper el espejo, lo único que lograras será arrebatarle la vida. Y no quieres eso, verdad, Hiei?_

_Los ojos carmesí del chico le dirigieron una profunda mirada de odio a la otra, pero, unos segundos más tarde, con una expresión de derrota, apartó la katana. _

_-Así me gusta_

_La mujer se acercó al otro y acarició su mejilla derecha con la mano. El chico apartó el rostro._

_-Vamos amor, no seas así, no todo es tan malo. Te propongo algo: ayúdame y yo te ayudo. Si sigues mis órdenes sin dudar y cumplo me objetivo… consideraré dejarla libre. Qué dices?..._

_Hiei lo pensó. Sabía que se encontraba en una posición difícil, pero por el momento, no había nada que pudiera hacer, no sin provocar más daño. Que si la idea le gustaba? No, para nada. Tenía otras opciones? No._

_-…Bien…- murmuró_

_-Perdóname, pero no te escuché, qué dijiste?_

_-No me presiones, Agatha_

_-En ese caso, ven, quiero mostrarte algo_

_La chica se dirigió hacia la salida, satisfecha con lo fácil que le fue manipular al chico de cabello negro._

_Sin embargo, éste se sentía humillado. Pero peor se sentiría si… mejor ni pensarlo, ya tenía suficientes problemas por el momento. Miró al espejo, cuyo brillo luchaba por mantenerse como estaba. Nuevamente, se acercó y colocó su mano sobre el cristal, el cual desprendía un ligero calor. En esta ocasión, le pareció sentir el contacto de otra mano a través de éste. _

_-Paciencia, te sacaré de aquí_

_Dicho esto, dejó caer la katana, la cual repiqueo en el suelo al impactarlo. Dio media vuelta y, con el seño fruncido, se dispuso a seguir a Agatha._

_No vio como, finalmente, el brillo cedía y la celda volvía a sumirse en la oscuridad._

Y bien? que les pareció? cualquier cosa que quieran decirme (sugerencias, ideas, recomendaciones, etc) dejenmela con un review, se agredecerá mucho. 3 reviews y subo la siguiente parte


	2. Chapter 1

Bueno, ahora subo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Acabo de salir de vacaciones así que tendré más tiempo para escribir

Bueno, disfruten :D

**Capitulo 1**

_Ningenkai, medio día_

Como de costumbre, Yusuke Urameshi se encontraba vagando por las calles sin nada importante que tuviera por hacer o, mejor dicho, nada importante que le interesara hacer. Desde que había regresado después de permanecer 3 años en el Makai, no había recibido llamados de Koenma, por lo que su vida volvía a ser la de un muchacho común y corriente. Pero aún así, estaba feliz.

-ARG, aquí nunca hay nada divertido con qué entretenerse!

Bueno, tal vez un poco aburrido.

-Es justo en estos momentos que me quiero regresar al Makai!

Y algo inquieto, pero no se podía quejar.

-Y esa neurótica de Keiko no me deja en paz!

Ok, le fastidiaba bastante la idea. Ahora trabajaba en el restaurante de los padres de Keiko durante la tarde, que es cuando más gente llegaba, y por las noches, atendía un pequeño puesto (igual de comida) que estaba ubicado en una calle que era bastante concurrida hasta muy tarde. No le iba nada mal, había conseguido una buena cantidad de dinero que le permitía vivir con comodidad y sin muchas preocupaciones. Pero claro, si te emociona y hasta se podría decir que te gusta luchar contra demonios o humanos especiales junto a tu equipo, esto no te parecerá tan atractivo.

Por 3° vez en ese día, el pelinegro consultó el comunicador que Botan le había dado cuando se enfrentó a las 4 bestias. Pero nada: al parecer todo seguía igual de tranquilo.

-Kami-sama, por favor, que algo pase pronto o me volveré loco!

Y como bien dice la frase: _Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque se te puede cumplir._

-Yusuke!

Extrañado, el muchacho dio media vuelta y se encontró con una chica de cabellos verdosos y ojos carmesíes que corría hacia él.

-Yukina? Qué haces aquí?

-Botan me pidió que saliera a buscarte. Dice que necesita hablar con Kurama, Kazuma y tú cuanto antes

-En serio? Por qué?- preguntó él casi sin poder disimular la curiosidad y, cómo no, el entusiasmo

-No lo sé…pero…

-Bueno, ya luego nos encargaremos de esos detalles, mejor nos vamos, no hay que hacerlos esperar!

Inmediatamente después de decir esto, tomó la mano de la chica (N/A: mientras Hiei no lo vea… 9.9) y se fue corriendo en dirección opuesta al templo de Genkai a toda velocidad.

-Espera! Es hacia el otro lado!

El muchacho no respondió, simplemente cambió de rumbo derrapándose sobre el asfalto y siguió llevando casi a rastras a la pobre koorime.

_Templo de Genkai_

Finalmente, después de cómo 20 minutos de correr sin parar, llegaron a las largas escaleras del templo. Pero, si creen que Yusuke se detuvo a descansar o subió con calma… entonces no estamos hablando del mismo chico. Iba tan rápido, que para no frenar tanto iba de dos en dos. Cuando por fin llegaron a la cima, Yukina logró zafarse del fuerte agarre y se sentó al borde de las escaleras para recuperar aunque sea un poco el aliento. El pelinegro, por su parte, solo frenó para no estrellarse de frente con la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con que el pelirrojo y el peli naranja ya habían llegado.

-Kuwabara! Kurama! Qué bueno volverlos a ver!- exclamó el detective muy animado y, ahora sí, con el aliento entrecortado

-Yo digo lo mismo, Urameshi!- exclamó el más alto, para luego chocar las manos con su amigo e iniciar una de sus famosas peleas "amistosas"

Mientras, el ojiverde, junto con Keiko y Botan, que también estaban ahí, se reían al ver el espectáculo que esos dos estaban montando, siendo acompañados un poco después por la ojiroja, quien ya se sentía más recuperada. Pero, claro, unos minutos más tarde, Yusuke se percató de la ausencia de cierta persona.

-Oigan… dónde está Hiei?- preguntó al tiempo que se apartaba de su lugar original, causando, que Kuwabara no pudiera detener su ataque y se golpeara contra el suelo

-No lo sé, Koenma me pidió que los llamara, pero que ni me molestara en buscarlo a él

-Mmm, okay, tú no sabes nada, Kurama?

-No, hace un buen rato que no nos ponemos en contacto, por lo que no tengo noticias sobre él. La más reciente es de hace más o menos 3 meses

-Y no podrían enviar a alguien a buscarlo?- preguntó el peli naranja, quién apenas se incorporaba

-Eso no serviría de nada

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacía uno de los pasillos, desde donde Koenma había aparecido en su forma adulta (pero con su eterno chupete en la boca).

-Y eso por qué?

-Simple, Kurama, no tenemos idea en qué condiciones se encuentra

-Les explicaré más claramente- comenzó el príncipe, colocando un mapa sobre el suelo y extendiéndolo

-Hace unos meses, nos llegó el reporte de que una habitante del Makai había desaparecido, una especie de deidad de rango menor. Se trata de una especie que es capaz de controlar la luz, pero algunas también controlan el rayo, como en el caso de la desaparecida. Hay historias en el Makai que aseguran que ellas son las causantes de que siempre se vean relámpagos, seguramente tu las has escuchado, Kurama- al ver cómo el kitsune asentía, Koenma prosiguió –Es una raza muy poco común y se caracteriza por tener diferentes marcas en los brazos (más o menos a la altura de los bíceps)

-Ok, pero por qué están tan preocupados por ella?- preguntó el pelinegro

-Porque ellas poseen una inmensa cantidad de poder y, si algún youkai u otra deidad les llegara a arrebatar dicho poder, se volverían muy peligrosos y difíciles de controlar. Creo que está de más decir cuántos están tras ellas por eso

-Y por qué solo enviaron al enano? Podrían habernos llamado también y no estaríamos en este lio- cuestionó el peli naranja

-Bueno, indagué un poco en el pasado de esta chica y vimos varios datos algo confusos. Otros de mis detectives hablaron con gente que la conocía y mencionaron a un "chico extraño" que a veces iba a verla. Según ellos, era de cabello negro, con mechones blancos, piel clara y ojos rojos, les suena?

-Pero pudo haber sido cualquier otro, no?

-Claro, eso mismo pensamos, pero por si acaso revisamos lo poco que sabíamos de Hiei y todo coincide. Fechas de encuentro, testigos, etc., por eso pensamos que sería el más indicado para buscarla, porque la conocía más

-Entonces, por qué no ha vuelto?- no había tenido oportunidad de decírselo, pero Yukina se había enterado de todo gracias a un pajarito (N/A: yo más bien diría "gracias a una gatita a la cual apodaremos ROTAN para no culpar a nadie" ¬¬). Ahora le encontraba explicación a por qué siempre estaba ahí para protegerla e iba seguido a verla (no tanto como Kuwabara claro) o lo descubría vigilándola desde los árboles alrededor de la propiedad de Genkai, por lo que le preocupaba mucho su bienestar.

-Es precisamente por eso que los llamamos: no tenemos la más mínima idea. Estuvo reuniendo pistas un rato, pero perdimos contacto con él unos días después, cuando estaba registrando una zona no muy grande del Makai. Aunque, por el momento, desconocemos su ubicación exacta

-Ósea que quieres que vayamos a investigar

-Así es Yusuke

-Pues, qué esperamos? Vámonos ahora mismo- el chico mitad mazoku se detuvo de repente antes de llegar a la salida por una pregunta lanzada por el príncipe

-No me digas que sabes cómo llegar

-…

Favor de imaginar a Yusuke retrocediendo lentamente, regresando a su posición inicial frente al príncipe castaño.

-Je je, obvio que no, solo quería ver si te acordabas

Y ahora, a todos los presentes con una gotita anime en la cabeza.

-Bien, les diré dónde está el área que Hiei investigaba, una vez ahí, primero averigüen todo lo que puedan sobre la situación y el lugar donde él pueda estar. Después, de acuerdo a las circunstancias, actuarán

El príncipe les entregó un papel con la ubicación y unos papeles con información sobre los alrededores de aquella zona. Ya con esto en las manos, los chicos enfilaron hacia la salida para buscar un portal que los llevara al Makai.

Qué les pareció? Tienen alguna sugerencia para mejorar? Mandenme reviews, please! subo nuevo capitulo el sabado


	3. Chapter 2

Aqui de regreso con nuevo capitulo. Sé que dije que el sábado pero un par de cosas pasaron, así que me retrasé.

Se me olvidaba aclarar: en este fic, Hiei mide más o menos lo mismo que Yusuke

Ahora si, a leer.

**Capítulo 3**

Ya estaba empezando a anochecer para cuando todo estuvo preparado. Los chicos ya se encontraban reunidos frente al portal, igual que poco más de 3 años atrás. Pero, en esta ocasión, era Kuwabara el que también partía y no se separarían esta vez. Todos estaban ansiosos, sobretodo el peli naranja, por ser la primera vez que viajaría al Makai. Justo antes de irse, la guía espiritual de cabello celeste los detuvo.

-Yusuke, aún tienes tu comunicador ¿cierto?- al ver cómo el otro asentía, prosiguió –Bien, te mantendré al tanto de lo que averigüemos o si surge algo nuevo

-Ok, ¿algo más que tengamos que saber por el momento?

-No es de gran importancia, pero creo que deberían tomarlo en cuenta- la muchacha se acercó más al detective, como si fuera a contarle un secreto –Koenma me lo contó hace muy poco. Según él, le dio el caso a Hiei porque creía conveniente que tratara con alguien que conocía a la desaparecida, pero él se lo tomaba como algo más… serio

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que parecía que Hiei no trataba la situación como si se tratara de una simple amiga

-Bueno, conociéndolo, debe tener algún asunto pendiente con ella o algo así. Tranquila, nosotros nos encargamos

-Cuento con ello

-Nosotros también te informaremos sobre lo que encontremos. Mantente alerta- le dijo Kurama a la chica

-Entendido

Los tres se despidieron y, cada uno con diferentes pensamientos rondando por sus mentes, pero compartiendo la misma intriga y nerviosismo, fueron atravesando el portal. Desde el interior del templo, la koorime los observaba. Al ver que ya se habían ido, susurró:

-Mucha suerte…

Pero, lo que ninguno de los presentes vio, fue a un cuervo de plumaje azabache que era testigo silencioso de todo lo que pasaba. En cuanto los chicos se hubieron retirado, el ave emprendió el vuelo, elevándose muy alto en el oscuro cielo de la noche. Lanzó un graznido al estar a una altura considerable y, frente a él, apareció una especie de vórtice de un color amatista. En cuanto el pájaro lo cruzó, ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

-Quién diría, no tardaron en ir por refuerzos

En una de las zonas más desoladas del Makai, un gran castillo, el cual era habitado por un demonio femenino de clase B, estaba sumido en la penumbra, con la luz de los relámpagos sonando de fondo, aunque más seguido y sonoro de lo normal.

La pelinegra, al notar esto, dejó escapar una pequeña risita malévola. El mismo cuervo del Ningenkai ahora estaba con su ama y esperaba sus órdenes. Ella acarició ligeramente su cabeza.

-Vigila a esos 3 detectives

El ave inclinó un poco la cabeza, en señal de que había entendido y emprendió el vuelo de inmediato. Agatha lo miró alejarse durante unos breves instantes, para luego dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba un gran espejo de marco dorado, el cual anteriormente se encontraba en una celda y ahora estaba en la sala principal, donde la chica de ojos amatista podía vigilarlo a toda hora. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos 2 metros de distancia de él.

-¿Ves eso?- dijo la pelinegra frente al cristal y señalando hacia la ventana con su mano derecha, al tiempo que un estruendoso relámpago se dejaba oír e iluminaba toda la habitación –Parece que tus compañeras están desesperadas por encontrarte. Lástima que nadie va a venir por ti

A modo de respuesta, un misterioso brillo platinado se hizo presente, viniendo desde el cristal. Se mantuvo estático un momento, para luego "parpadear" ligeramente, el mismo efecto ocasionado por un foco que se apaga de repente para volver a encenderse inmediatamente. En los labios de la mujer, se formó una sonrisa torcida.

-En cuanto a él, no te hagas de muchas esperanzas. Su propósito principal no se cumplirá- al terminar, el espejo volvió a parpadear, pero esta vez fuero veces seguidas -¿No me crees? Bueno, te lo mostraré

La mujer retrocedió un par de pasos y chasqueó los dedos, mientras su anterior gesto asaba a ser una expresión de triunfo. Unas puertas, ubicadas a la izquierda de la pelinegra, se abrieron para dar paso a un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos carmesí. Portaba unas botas altas, un pantalón más o menos holgado y una especie de chaleco abierto que dejaba su torso al descubierto y le llegaba hasta el inicio de la cadera, de donde colgaba la funda de una espada. Todo era negro. También usaba unas hombreras y unos guantes largos, ambas grises; los guantes traían unas pequeñas piezas de metal donde se ubican los nudillos. Él caminó hasta quedar al lado de Agatha y, estando a 3 pasos de ella, se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza.

En cuanto esto pasó, el espejo empezó a agitarse y temblar violentamente. Debido a esta reacción, la mujer frente a éste comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

-¿Celosa? Seguro que sí. No te sientas mal, piensa que tu querido "amigo" sólo eligió lo que más le convenía, ¿no es así, Hiei?

El medio koorime agachó aún más la cabeza, en señal de respuesta, aunque la chica de ojos amatista no vio como éste apretaba los dientes con furia. El espejo se agitó más.

-Bueno, creo que los dejaré un rato a solas, para que asimiles bien lo que pasa, amiga

Agatha se dirigió hacia las puertas que Hiei había cruzado momentos atrás. Ella no dejaba de reír y, aún cuando abandonó la habitación, sus carcajadas siguieron resonando a forma de eco.

En cuanto se fue, el pelinegro se incorporó, pero sin mirar al espejo, el cual había dejado de moverse. Su mirada se mantuvo baja, hasta que sintió cómo una tenue energía pasaba junto a su cuerpo. Avanzó un poco, deteniéndose a menos de un paso del cristal. El brillo de éste casi se apagó. El Jaganshi colocó su mano sobre el espejo, pero no sintió nada en esta ocasión. Una sentimiento de rechazó lo inundó.

Sin decir nada, caminó hacia el mismo lugar por donde Agatha se había ido. Antes de abandonar la sala, volteó hacia el espejo, cuyo brillo se había apagado. Dejó escapar un pesado suspiró de sus labios y murmuró:

-… Perdón

Acto seguido, salió de ahí. Minutos después, gemidos tenues y fantasmales se escucharon en la habitación, aunque ya nadie más estaba presente para escucharlos.

* * *

Listo, qué les pareció? Mandenme un review si tienen un comentario, sugerencia o queja, pero todo de manera educada

Nos veremos, cuidense!


	4. Chapter 3

De regreso con nuevo capitulo.

Pequeño aviso: por causas de fuerza mayor, no podré estar en mi casa, por lo que no escribiré tan seguido, auqnue trataré de que no se retrase la publicación de nuevos capitulos

Ahora si, hora de leer:

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

En una zona semi-desierta del Makai, sólo un par de aves demoniacas daban señales de vida. Todo estaba muy silencioso y quieto, hasta que un destello rojizo se hizo presente. Éste aumento de tamaño hasta alcanzar los 2 metros, y de él salieron 3 chicos.

Yusuke, Kurama y Kuwabara, al ver que habían llegado a su destino, de inmediato comenzaron a reunir pistas que los pudieran conducir hasta el paradero d Hiei y, de esta manera, ayudarlo si lo ameritaba la situación.

Mentira. Eso no pasó. Ninguno sabía bien qué hacer ahora.

-Aquí estamos- dijo el peli naranja, admirando el paisaje con ligero asombro en el rostro -¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Buena pregunta, no tenemos una ubicación exacta, así que no habrá acción de momento- analizó el oji café

-En ese caso, lo mejor será averiguar qué tanto encontró Hiei antes de su desaparición

-Y qué propones, Kurama?

-Simple: hay que ir a donde él probablemente estuvo guardando sus resultados. Y sólo se me ocurre un lugar…

-Con Mukuro- dijeron el pelirrojo y el pelinegro a coro

-Momento, quién es Mukuro- preguntó Kuwabara

-Uno de los tres que gobernaban el Makai antes de que Kurama, Hiei y yo viniéramos hace 3 años. Tengo entendido que, después del torneo, Hiei se quedó para formar parte de la patrulla que regresaba a los humanos que caían aquí accidentalmente al Ningenkai

-Así es, y de vez en cuando regresaba a la fortaleza. A veces eran periodos largos, pero lo más que se llegó a quedar fueron una semanas

-Bueno, en ese caso habría que buscar ahí, no?- aunque Kuwabara había escuchado esa historia ya varias veces, no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente excluido por no haber podido estar presente

-Es el único lugar donde podría haber guardado algo

-Bien, en ese caso, ¿hacia dónde queda el castillo?

* * *

-Si, Hiei pasó varios días aquí encerrado en su habitación. Había días en los que no salía para nada si no era necesario

-¿Y no te mencionó nada sobre lo que había averiguado?- Yusuke ya sabía de antemano la respuesta, pero valía la pena intentar

-Le preguntaba, pero evadía la pregunta o simplemente me ignoraba. Una vez, incluso, se puso muy sensible cuando intente interrogarlo sobre sus averiguaciones

-El enano siempre fue de pocas palabras

-Pero nunca tanto como esos días

-Entonces, ¿podemos echar un vistazo?

-No creo que encuentren nada, casi nunca ocupaba esa habitación, y si la llegaba a usar, era por muy poco tiempo

-Aun así, podríamos encontrar algún indicio de a dónde pudo ir Hiei. Finalmente, nunca se sabe

La peli naranja dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. No lo demostraba, pero estaba muy preocupada por el pelinegro; deseaba tanto como Yusuke y sus compañeros encontrarlo y, si fuera posible o necesario, ayudarlo. Además, el youko tenía razón.

-Está bien, pero les repito, no creo que encuentren nada de importancia

-Gracias

Los chicos se dirigieron a la habitación guiados por un demonio de clase baja, el cual no dejaba de mirarlos con interés. Claro, no todos los días se veían a humanos con tanto poder espiritual. Cuando llegaron al cuarto, en cuanto abrieron la puerta, supieron que la peli naranja no exageraba.

Pareciera que nadie había estado ahí en años. Todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo. Un par de muebles que hacían de ropero y buró se veían tan viejos que con apoyar una mano sobre ello se vendrían abajo. También había un escritorio ubicado junto a una gran ventana y que parecía ser lo único que estaba en buen estado (o al menos se veía lo suficientemente resistente para soportar el peso de varias pilas de papeles). Por último, una cama no muy grande ubicada junto a la pared en la parte central crujía con acercarse un par de metros. En resumen: los únicos 3 muebles estaban descartados como posible escondite.

-¿Alguien más piensa que esto está más abandonado que nada?- preguntó Kuwabara con cierto deje de ironía

-Bueno, esto reduce demasiado nuestras opciones de búsqueda- Yusuke también se dio cuenta de que, o no iban a encontrar nada o si llegaban a obtener algo, sería de mucho tiempo antes de que Hiei empezara a utilizar la habitación

-Algo debe haber, vamos a ver

Media hora más tarde, habían registrado el lugar como forenses más de 4 veces y no hallaron sobres, papeles, nada. Como dijo el peli naranja, ese lugar estaba abandonado.

-No podría haber una llave en el marco de la puerta, unos ladrillos que se puedan quitar, algún mecanismo oculto, ¿lo que sea?

-Yusuke, esto no es una película de espías- lo disimulaba, pero a estas alturas, Kurama no podía evitar que su voz sonara frustrada

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, amigo: "Nunca se sabe"

-Urameshi, vamos, admítelo- Kuwabara también estaba harto de seguir registrando ese lugar sabiendo que no había nada. Mientras hablaba, se recargo en la pared, apoyándose en su mano y brazo derechos, a unos 5 metros de la cama- Ni en mil años vamos a encontrar algo-iWAAAAAAAAAAA!

Los otros 2 chicos voltearon a ver al más alto con miradas sorprendidas. Ahí donde el peli naranja colocó la palma de su mano, la pared se hundió. Unos seis ladrillos de roca, los cuales, a diferencia de los demás, de cerca se veían algo extraños. Después de sumirse hacia dentro de la pared, los bloques volvieron a salir, esta vez sobresaliendo. Los miembros del Reikai Tantei mantenían una expresión de asombro y silencio total, el cual fue roto por la voz de tono triunfante/perplejo del oji café.

-Emm, ¿decían que no había nada oculto?

El pelirrojo se acerco y, tanto lenta como cuidadosamente, fue sacando lo que parecía una especie de cajón camuflajeada por los ladrillos. Dentro, vio lo que parecía ser un mapa algo viejo, unos trozos de papel que parecían haber sido víctimas de alguien muy enojado (seguramente Hiei) y, ¿unas fotos?.

-Chicos, vengan a ver esto

El ojiverde les mostró estas últimas. Eran 3, todas con un fondo que hacía pensar que habían sido tomadas en un parque o al menos en una zona con muchos árboles y, obviamente, en el Ningenkai; en una se veía a una muchacha de cabello color plateado (el cual parecía ser bastante largo y completamente lacio), tez clara y ojos azul marino usando una sudadera de un azul muy oscuro (sin acercarse al negro) con unas franjas doradas y blancas que iban desde poco antes del inicio de los hombros hasta la muñeca y una venda color blanco en la frente, como Hiei. Ella sostenía la cámara con ambas manos y esbozaba una gran sonrisa, de esas que no mostraban los dientes. En otra, vieron a Hiei volteando con sorpresa hacia donde, seguramente, estaba la muchacha tomando aquella foto. En la última, estaban ambos sosteniendo la cámara, la chica con la mano derecha y el pelinegro con la izquierda. La peli plateada reía con los ojos cerrados y abrazaba al medio koorime, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, mientras que él sólo la miraba con una ligera sonrisa. Esto último dejó incrédulos a los detectives por obvias razones para todo aquel que conozca al amo del Dragón Negro. Además, si bien no les mostraron o siquiera mencionaron cómo lucía la chica secuestrada, daba la certeza de que ésta y la joven de las imágenes eran la misma.

-No sé qué es más increíble: que Hiei haya dejado a esta chica tomarle dos fotos (iDOS fotos!) o que sonriera al mirarla- por supuesto, Kuwabara no era el único con la duda

-Esto de cierta forma explica por qué estaba "sensible" con el caso. Por lo que se ve, eran realmente cercanos

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo, Kurama- al ver la mirada que le indicaba que continuara de su compañero, preguntó- Cuando a mí me secuestraron, dijeron que hubo que negociar con él para que los ayudara a rescatarme. Entonces, ¿por qué con ella es diferente?

El kitsune no pudo responder. Él también intentaba hallar una explicación a esa interrogante, pero era bastante difícil imaginar a alguien como el ojirojo preocupándose por alguien (sobre todo del sexo opuesto) de esa manera, teniendo en cuenta su historia, actitud y personalidad, claro.

Entonces, ¿qué causaba esa gran preocupación en Hiei?

* * *

Listo, mandenme reviews con cualquier comentario, queja, idea, sugerencia, etc,

Nos vemos en una semana o en 15 días!


	5. Chapter 4

De vuelta con otro capitulo. Valenta la cosa, pero prometo que se pondrá bueno.

A leer!

* * *

-Bueno, tal vez simplemente sea una amiga desde hace mucho tiempo o algo así

Desde el descubrimiento de las fotos, los chicos se dedicaron a revisar el mapa y los trozos de papel que también estaban en la caja. Llamaron a Botan y le pidieron que les describiera cómo era la zona donde se había visto a Hiei por última vez. Resultó que ahora poseían un mapa muy detallado de ese lugar y sus alrededores, pero contrario a lo que muchos pensarían, no había una ruta o algo más marcado que pudiera ayudar a detectar dónde se centraban las investigaciones del Jaganshi. Tampoco se veían anotaciones, coordenadas, nada. Y en cuanto a lo que parecían dibujos medio vagos de distintos edificios, bosques, ruinas, etc. ahora hechos pedazos, sólo se sabía de un castillo cerca de las montañas que rodeaban el lugar, pero según la peli azul, no habían detectado actividad desde hacía varios años. Incluso dedicaron casi media hora a buscar más "compartimientos secretos" por todo el lugar, pero al parecer el cajón que tenían era el único en la habitación. En resumen, estaban atascados.

El resto del tiempo se la pasaron lanzando ideas o teorías sobre la relación de la secuestrada y el pelinegro, el castillo, los alrededores de aquella zona en general. Sin llegar a nada concreto, claro está.

-Es probable, aunque no hay nada que indique algo más y las fotos no ayudan mucho

-Sí, ojala y hubiera algo que indicara que Hiei estuvo en contacto con ella o alguien más

-De igual manera, probablemente no nos serviría a menos que buscáramos a la persona con la que habló y, si se trataba de la muchacha, eso sería complicado

Los 3 muchachos, ahora sentados y recargados contra las paredes de piedra, guardaron silencio y se dedicaron a buscar soluciones por su cuenta. Kuwabara, que hasta el momento había permanecido muy pensativo (al grado que casi se veía humo saliendo de su cabeza o rechinidos de sus "engranes"), no dejaba de repasar escenas de todas las películas que había visto para ver si algo los podía ayudar, aunque fuera muy improbable. De repente, se incorporó de un salto y se dirigió al escritorio, donde estaban el cajón y las cosas encontradas dentro acomodados. En cuanto tuvo los falsos ladrillos en sus manos, los registró minuciosamente, ante la mirada curiosa de sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué rayos haces?

-Busco algo

-Eso es obvio, pero ¿qué estás buscando?

-No sabría decirte, pero creo que debería haber algo más por aquí, aunque esté oculto

-Amigo, ya revisamos todas las posibilidades, no hay nad-

Para gran asombro de Kurama, cuando el peli naranja colocó el cajón "de cabeza", de éste salió una tablita de no más de medio centímetro de grosor junto con un sobre de tamaño mediano. Ambos cayeron al piso con un golpe seco.

-¡Lo sabía!

-¡Bien hecho Kuwabara! Cuando quieres haces funcionar tu cerebro, ¿verdad?

-Tu cállate, Urameshi

Los tres detectives se acercaron al lugar donde ahora yacían ambos objetos. El pelirrojo tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Dentro, había una nota no muy larga escrita a mano con una letra que ninguno conocía. Ésta decía:

_Por aquí no pasa nada interesante, para variar. Te extraño, ¡ojalá vengas a verme pronto!  
Kate_

Y, aparte, había también una foto de mucho menor tamaño que las demás. En ésta, se veía a la misma chica que en las anteriores, pero el fondo indicaba que estaba en una zona boscosa, muy probablemente en el Makai (ninguno sabía cómo sacó la muchacha aquella foto, o más bien, de dónde había sacado la cámara). En esta ocasión, la joven no traía puesta la venda en la frente, por lo que se podía notar perfectamente un rombo azul marino. Usaba lo que parecía ser un vestido blanco con un solo tirante; al tener los brazos al descubierto, también se revelaron unas marcas celestes a la altura de los bíceps. Éstas eran parecidas a un brazalete estilo griego, con la diferencia de que los bordes que apuntaban hacia los hombros imitaban un "oleaje".

-Bueno, está claro que esta niña es un youkai raro- dijo Yusuke

-Pero aún no sabemos por qué la secuestraron

-¿Y qué propones para descubrirlo, Kuwabara?- al preguntar esto, el pelinegro le dirigió a su amigo una mirada retadora, la cual fue devuelta por el pelinaranja, aunque sin dar respuesta

-Primero que nada- comenzó Kurama de repente –hay que preguntarle a Mukuro si sabe cuándo llegó este sobre (ojala sepa) y después supongo que habría que ir a preguntarle a gente cercana a la chica

-Ajá, ¿y cómo sabremos quiénes son esas personas?

-Simple: tenemos que ir a la zona que esta especie frecuente. Eso casi seguro que Koenma lo sabe

Ya que los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo, los detectives se dirigieron donde Mukuro para continuar con su investigación.

Mientras tanto, una mujer de negros cabellos contemplaba el cielo con una mirada divertida, al tiempo que numerosos relámpagos lo iluminaban todo y cada vez eran más potentes y cercanos. De vez en cuando, ligeras risitas burlonas escapaban de sus labios. Detrás de ella, un espejo de gran tamaño no dejaba de agitarse con violencia, amenazando con caerse a cada momento. Al fondo de la gran sala, un muchacho de cabello negro se encontraba recargado contra la pared, murmurando cosas incomprensibles. En un momento en el que la chica de ojos amatistas soltó una carcajada, él dijo:

-No comprendo cuál es la gracia

-Jajaja obviamente no, querido- le respondió Agatha mientras caminaba hacia él

-¿Cuándo vas a terminar con todo esto?- en la voz de Hiei se notaba perfectamente un tono tanto de fastidio como de desprecio

-Paciencia, todo va a su ritmo- al estar ya frente al ojirojo, aprovechó para colocar su mano derecha sobre la mejilla del chico, quien sólo pudo fruncir el seño al escuchar el tono tan meloso usado –Espera un poco más, mi amor

Claro, el pelinegro no se dejó hacer y ya. De la nada, su coraje lo hizo sostener la muñeca de la mujer con tanta fuerza que ella emitió un quejido de dolor. No contento con esto, la dejó libre durante unos breves instantes sólo para volver a sujetarla, pero esta vez del cuello, haciendo que la mujer casi despegara sus pies del suelo.

-¡No te atrevas a jugar conmigo, zorra! Tú bien sabes que podría matarte en menos de un segundo si quisiera. ¡Si te estoy ayudando en todo esto es por ella!- le gritó señalando hacia donde estaba el gran espejo, el cual se quedó quieto de la nada

-T-ten… mucho c-cuidado… con l-lo que dices…

-¿Por qué debería?- Hiei acercó más el cuerpo de Agatha al suyo únicamente para dirigirle una mirada llena de odio y asegurarse de que ella lo notara

-El… el tiempo de Kate… p-podría reducirse…

-¿Qué?

Al escuchar lo dicho por la mujer, la soltó, dejándola caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo. La de ojos amatistas no dejó de toser durante unos minutos, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Cuando pudo respirar mejor, comenzó a reírse en un volumen muy bajo, ante la mirada extrañada del muchacho. Aún con la voz algo entrecortada, ella comenzó a hablar.

-Tu bien sabes que… el manifestarse en el espejo le hace gastar mucha energía espiritual. Ella es muy poderosa… por eso no ha tenido… ningún problema. Pero su poder no es ilimitado. En algún momento se le acabará y… ella simplemente morirá. Y si me sigues tratando así… me encargaré de que su tiempo restante disminuya

La mujer comenzó a reírse más fuerte. Hiei simplemente no se lo podía creer. Mejor dicho, sabía perfectamente que era verdad, pero quería creer que simplemente era otro de los chantajes de la pelinegra. Pasado un rato, en el que Agatha no dejó de reírse al ver la cara de espanto del ojirrojo, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, no sin antes sacar un collar del escote de su vestido y le dijo al chico:

-No tienes idea de lo que puedo hacerle a tu querida amiga si llegas a traicionarme. Mañana en la tarde llevarás a cabo tu primera jugada. Si haces cualquier movimiento sospechoso, ella lo paga

Acto seguido, lanzó aquel colar hacia él, para después abandonar la habitación.

Después de escuchar los pasos de la mujer alejándose, Hiei simplemente recogió el objeto que estaba a unos centímetro de si pierna. Era una ligera cadenita, de la cual colgaba un zafiro no muy oscuro en forma de gota. Caminó hacia el espejo y se paró frente a él. De inmediato, la imagen de una joven de cabello plateado y ojos azules se dejó ver.

-Te lo quitó cuando te trajo aquí, ¿verdad?

-…- La chica no habló, pero agachó la cabeza y asintió apenada

-Lo suponía- el pelinegro se sentó sobre el suelo y contempló nuevamente el colguije

-¿Cómo fue que terminamos metidos en esto, Kate?- dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos

-…- la ojiazul bajó la mirada tristemente. Unos segundos después, golpeó ligeramente el cristal con su puño derecho, atrayendo la atención del chico. Luego, abrió su mano y la apoyó en el mismo vidrio. Hiei entendió el mensaje inmediatamente. Se puso de pie y colocó su mano sobre la de la chica. A pesar de no tener un contacto directo con ella, juraba sentir su calor.

-No sé cómo, pero te voy a sacar de este lugar

* * *

Listo! Creo que me salió algo de OOC en Hiei, pero es un personaje de personalidad dificil

Porfa, dejenme reviews! De verdad necesito que me digan que piensan de la historia :(

Cuidense


	6. Chapter 5

Como se lo prometí a una de mis hermosas lectoras, eme aqui con nuevo capitulo!

y ahora, en vista de que no puedo contestar reviews anónimos (lo cual es un asco ¬¬), aqui dare respuesta a dos chicas:

**hieihieihiei**: como sus deseos son órdenes, querida lectora, he aqui el siguiente capítulo! y lamento decir que las dejare intrigadas y en suspenso muchas veces mas juajuajua gracias por escribirme!

**Oscurita XuXu**: Tranquila nena, si me llegaron todos tus reviews, solo que, segun fanfiction, los anonimos tardan quien-sabe-cuantas horas en publicarse, aunque si los recibo. Me alegra que te este gustando la historia y que te caiga bien Agatha (ya imaginaras mi cara de sorpresa al leer eso xD). Bueno, kuwabara no murio, pero si se llevara unos buenos sustos jejeje ¬w¬ lei tu observacion y fui a revisar el capitulo 4 y, efectivamente, se me olvido poner una raya que dividia ambas escenas, ya esta corregido, muchas gracias por decirme n.n y si, estos pobres son mas lentos investigando que yo haciendo tarea jajajaj okno ._. y sobre tu trauma por HxK, en tu honor escribire un fic sobre ellos, solo esperalo! sobre el capitulo desde el punto de vista de Kate... hummm...humm!...HUMM!... es una buena idea, lo tomare muy en cuenta -w- (flojilla! que no te de flojera entrar a tu cuenta jejeje) te quiero hermosa! gracias por escribir!

ahora si, a leer! este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a esas 3 personitas que me escribieron!

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

-Sí, recuerdo este sobre- dijo Mukuro mientras observaba la carta que los tanteis habían encontrado –Llegó más o menos una semana antes de que Hiei comenzara con su misión

-Entonces debieron secuestrar a la chica pocos días después de enviar esto

-¿Pero eso en qué nos ayuda, Kurama? Ni siquiera tenemos idea alguna sobre su especie, mucho menos de ella

-Es simple- interfirió Kuwabara –Simplemente hay que preguntarle a Botan qué es lo que han descubierto y salir a buscar más pistas

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero tendremos que esperar hasta que amanezca. El Makai es muy peligroso de noche y es fácil perderse, además, hay que descansar un poco- al terminar de hablar, el oji esmeralda volteó a ver a la jefa de su compañero pelinegro

-Por mi no hay problema, pero vayanse a primera hora de la mañana

Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo y, ya con permiso de la peli naranja, se quedaron durante esa noche. No durmieron mucho, en parte por la intriga de lo que había encontrado y porque se hizo muy tarde por registrar la habitación en la que su compañero pelinegro había ocultado las fotos y la carta, además del mapa y los dibujos. Unas escasas 5 horas después, ya estaban caminando fuera del castillo y esperando a que la guía espiritual contestara la llamada mediante el comunicador de Yusuke.

-¡Lamentó la tardanza! ¡Es que no encontraba mi comunicador!

-¿Que no lo llevabas siempre contigo?- le preguntó el más alto con una mirada sospechosa

-Sí, pero no me acordaba y lo estuve buscando hasta que se cayó de mi bolsillo, jejeje

En la cabeza de los tres adolescentes apareció una gotita. _"¿Cómo es posible que alguien sea tan torpe?"_ pensaron.

-Bueno, ahora sí, ¿querían preguntar algo?

-Claro. Queremos saber qué han encontrado sobre la secuestrada- dijo Yusuke con un gesto de impaciencia y cansancio por el casi nulo descanso

La peli azul dio un largo suspiro antes de hablar –Nos estamos esforzando, pero no hay mucha información confiable sobre su especie. Varios de los libros y documentos que tenemos repiten algunos datos en diferentes versiones, lo que hace difícil saber con exactitud cuáles son reales o falsos, ya que la mayor parte de la información está en forma de leyenda. Y en cuanto a la chica, tendrán que preguntarle a alguien cercano, ya que no tenemos otra manera de saber sobre ella

-Aja, ¿y de dónde vamos a sacar a alguien que la conozca?

-Bueno ¿quién crees que alertó sobre su desaparición? Podemos contactar con esa persona. Llámame en media hora y te diré dónde se verán

-Entendido, gracias Botan- aunque no había avanzado mucho en cuanto a la investigación, el pelirrojo estaba feliz de poder saber más sobre la peli plateada conocida de Hiei

-No es nada- dicho esto, la llamada se finalizó

Tal y como dijo la ojirosa, media hora después les indicó que fueran a los límites del territorio de los Youkos, zona que, obviamente, era conocida por el oji esmeralda. Sin dudarlo ni un momento, se dirigieron hacia aquel lugar, aunque sin percatarse de que un youkai de clase baja se escondía y los vigilaba de cerca. No fue hasta que casi habían llegado a su destino que aquel demonio se dejó ver.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Yusuke colocándose en pose defensiva

-¡Mi nombre es Zero y seré la causa de su partida al otro mundo!- el demonio, el cual medía menos 15 centímetros y tenía piel morada, ojos rojos y un par de cuernos en su cabeza, sacó un pequeño silbato, el cual, al momento de sonar, atrajo a una gran banda de criaturas demoniacas los cuales eran todos de clase B y C, además de que compartían un pequeño pero curioso detalle: todos tenían los ojos color blanco -¡Ataquen!

Dada esa orden, se inició una violenta batalla. Aunque la mayoría eran fáciles de derrotar, no eran del todo idiotas, por lo que atacaron a los detectives por la espalda en varias ocasiones, causándoles muchas dificultades. Además, cada que el número de luchadores disminuía, Zero volvía a emplear su silbato, llamando a más youkais que salían de todas partes. Pasados varios minutos, los tres chicos se empezaron a cansar.

-Si seguimos así… no duraremos mucho más…- dijo Kurama entre jadeos

-Hay que destruir… ese jodido silbato

-No sé si no lo has notado, Urameshi… pero no nos podremos acercar… si nos siguen atacando

-¡Entonces distráiganlo mientras me deshago de él!- ordenó el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el demonio

-¡Sí!

El plan era genial, pero no funcionó. ¿Por qué? Simple: usaron su propia idea en su contra. Cuando nuestro querido mazoku estuvo a punto de arrebatarle el objeto al youkai más pequeño mientras los otros dos retenían la atención de sus enemigos, uno de ellos pasó la barrera que el kitsune y el peli naranja intentaban crear y apartó a Zero en el último momento.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Es tu fin, Urameshi!- dijo el de piel morada, al tiempo que el youkai que lo había salvado se abalanzaba sobre el pelinegro

-¡Yusuke!- gritaron al unísono sus dos compañeros y amigos, sintiéndose impotentes por no poder hacer nada mientras veían a su amigo ser herido de gravedad

…

…

…

O tal vez no.

Justo antes de que las garras de aquel ser siquiera rozaran el cuerpo de Yusuke, una poderosa luz los cegó a todos por completo, para que luego, los oponentes de los tanteis recibieran una potente descarga eléctrica, la cual, si bien no los mató, si dejó inconscientes a la mayoría y muy mareados a los demás. Los tres chicos se miraron muy sorprendidos, para luego ver como una mujer de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, vestida con un vestido de tirantes blanco salía de la nada y, con una gran hoz creada con poder espiritual, cortaba a todos los youkais rápidamente, siendo Zero el único que salió con vida de su bando.

-Increible…- susurraron Yusuke y Kuwabara, mientras que Kurama sólo miraba perplejo a la fémina

-No… puede ser ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

Antes de que aquel demonio que inició todo el alboroto pudiera alejarse mucho, la chica colocó el filo de su arma frente a él. Se vio obligado a detenerse de golpe. Intentó llevarse su silbato a la boca, pero le fue arrebatado.

-Dime ¿quién te dio esto?

-Ja, no te lo diré nun- ¡Fue Agatha! Fue Agatha!- exclamó asustado cuando la hoz casi cortó su piel, lo que ahuyentó su valentía y faceta de tipo duro

-¿Por qué te lo dio?

-Que-quería que eliminara a esos tres de ahí- dijo señalando a los tanteis, quienes seguían mirando sorprendidos a la mujer

-¿De dónde salieron todos ellos?

-E-ella los hipnotizó. Dijo que cu-cuando sonara el silbato ellos atacarían y… evitarían que me lo quitara

-¿Tu jefa hipnotizó a casi 300 demonios? No te creo

-¡No a todos! S-sólo a los primeros 50. De ahí, aquellos que escucharan el llamado también quedarían hipnotizados de inmediato

-Muy bien, ahora dime ¿aún me eres de utilidad o debo matarte ahora mismo?

Zero no respondió. Quedó paralizado ante la mirada amenazante de la chica. Creyó que lo degollaría de inmediato, pero suspiró aliviado al ver que ella retiraba su hoz.

-Ve con tu ama y dile que, a menos que quiera buscar su muerte, no se acerque a nosotros

-¡S-s-s-sí!- acto seguido, el youkai salió corriendo a toda velocidad. No tenía rumbo fijo, lo único que quería era alejarse de esa loca que casi le acorta la vida.

Una vez que lo perdió de vista por completo, la mujer deshizo su arma y volteó a ver a los chicos. Ellos seguían inmóviles y permanecieron así hasta que ella se acercó a ellos.

-Ustedes son Yusuke, Kurama y Kuwabara, ¿verdad?- al ver que los tres asentían, ella esbozó una sonrisa y continuó hablando –Bien, en ese caso, ¿prefieren saber sobre Kate o nuestra especie en general?

* * *

Aviso: la intriga no durara mucho esta vez! como la proxima semana ire a un campamento y no los quiero dejar sin capitulo, el martes les traere el nuevo!

manden reviews! porque, recuerden:

**Reviews = Autora Feliz = Capitulos largos e interesantes = Lectores felices!**

Cuidense, los quiero!


	7. Chapter 6

waaaaaa! 10 reviews, estoy tan feliz! *corre en circulos mientras llora* T0T

muchisimas gracias por el apoyo que me dan! de verdad estoy muy agradecida!

ahora, a contestar un review:

**Oscurita XuXu: **no seas floja! xD creeme, se enteraran de muchas cosas no solo de ella, sino de su relacion con Hiei, asi que esperalo w tendras tu HieixKurama, pero dame un par de ideas, ya tengo parte de la historia, pero me gustaria que me hecharas una manita, amiga ;) cuidate mucho!

Ahora si: a leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_Kate´s POV_

Creo que no exagero cuando digo que no he tenido pesadilla más temible que la que ahora mismo estoy viviendo.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, ya que me es imposible saber qué hora es o siquiera si es de noche o no. La única fuente de luz que tengo, es el cristal del espejo donde fui encerrada. Pero, después del marco de éste, sólo hay oscuridad.

Sin embargo, no estoy sola.

Se escucha perfectamente como cuerpos se arrastran tratando de llegar al espejo. Miles de voces me susurran y piden que vaya hacia ellos. Niños, mujeres, hombres, ancianos… pero no puedo fiarme de ninguno. Lamentablemente, no puedo hacer mucho ni por mí misma. Si alguno resulta ser un espíritu maligno y me captura, jamás podre salir. Y, si uso mis poderes, sólo acortaré mi tiempo de vida, tal y como Agatha dijo.

Sus palabras aún resuenan en mi mente…

* * *

_Flash Back_

-¿¡Qué diablos pretendes con esto?!- le pregunté mientras me agachaba sosteniendo mi costado izquierdo, del cual brotaba mucha sangre

-¿Pues qué más?- me contestó acercándose e incándose para quedar a mi altura –Quiero venganza por lo que le pasó a mi hermano

-¿¡Cuántas veces debo decirlo!? ¡Yo no fui quien lo mató!

-¡Entonces explica qué hacías junto a su cuerpo!

-¡Ya te lo dije, él llevaba varias horas muerto cuando lo encontré!

-¿¡Y por qué he de creerte?!

Cuando me preguntó eso, no pude evitar enojarme, pero ahora me arrepiento profundamente por lo que le dije a continuación:

-Porque, de haberlo matado yo… jamás habrías encontrado el cadáver- yo y mi bocota

Me arrepentí nada más ver su expresión. Creí que me mataría, pero sólo siguió atacándome sin descanso hasta que estuve muy débil y perdí el conocimiento. Tan sólo sentí que me arrancaba algo que traía en el cuello y comenzaba a recitar un largo hechizo, el cual reconocí demasiado tarde. Para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba dentro de un espejo de cuerpo completo. Intenté salir, pero todo era inútil. Agatha sólo reía al verme tan desesperada. Antes de irse, me susurró:

-Tú y Hiei pagaran por lo que me hicieron

* * *

_Fin Flash Back_

Aún no entiendo qué tiene que ver él con todo esto. Según él, nuestra antes amiga se le declaró varias veces, pero siempre la rechazó. En ese caso entiendo que también quiera vengarse, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver la muerte de Kotaro con el ser rechazada.

-_Por favor…_

Me giré hacia la nada al escuchar aquella voz. Parecía ser de un hombre joven, aunque era difícil decirlo. Seguido de aquella petición, unos arañazos resonaron, mientras la voz seguía diciendo _Por favor… Por favor _una y otra vez. Debo admitir que me dio un poco de pena.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada

Se hizo el silencio, igual que siempre. Agaché la mirada y cerré los ojos momentáneamente, aunque el sonido de una pesada puerta abriéndose para luego cerrarse me hizo ponerme en estado de alerta.

-Tranquila, soy yo

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio al escuchar la voz de mi pelinegro. Apoyé mis manos sobe el frio cristal. Después, Hiei se hizo presente.

-Creo que las cosas van de mal en peor

-¿Qué?- pregunté, aún sabiendo que él no podía escucharme, pero si notó mi rostro sorprendido

-No sé que esté planeando, pero es algo grave. Está reuniendo a muchos youkais de diferentes habilidades, pero ninguno menor a clase B. Conté pocos más de 100

Mala señal. MUY mala señal. Agatha no es de las que hace alianzas, para algo debe querer a tantos demonios bajo su mando. La pregunta es: ¿Para qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Hiei y conmigo?

El ojirojo, se sentó frente al espejo y sacó el collar que la pelinegra me quitó y la colocó de manera que ambos pudiéramos verla bien.

-Supongo que ella no tiene idea de por qué te di esto, ¿verdad?- negué con la cabeza, aunque no entendía a qué venía esa pregunta -¿Entonces por qué te lo arrebató antes de sellarte?

Buen punto.

-Que yo sepa, este diamante no tiene poder espiritual ni nada. No lo podrías usar para escapar. Entonces ¿qué otra razón habría?

-Créeme que me gustaría saberlo- si, si, ya sé que no puede escucharme, pero tiendo a hablar sola. Y es que, cuando tu única compañera es la oscuridad y las "sombras" (como yo les llamo) pueden ser o tus mejores amigas o tus peores rivales, no tienes mucha gente con la cual convivir

Empecé a repasar cualquier evento raro en la que mi collar pudiera estas involucrado, pero no encontré nada. Entonces recordé el día en que Hiei me lo regaló:

* * *

_Flash Back_

Ya era de noche en el Makai, por lo que una gran luna llena iluminaba ligeramente el bosque. Debería haber estado descansando o practicando en mi casa, pero, obviamente, me había escapado por enésima vez. Saltaba, corría, jugaba y hacía muchas otras cosas, feliz por no estar siendo constantemente vigilada, porque esa era la razón principal de mis escapes.

En un momento dado, salí corriendo hacia una gran montaña con la intención de subir. Fue ahí que me di cuenta de que alguien me seguía saltando de árbol en árbol. Seguí corriendo, como si no lo hubiera visto, pero en cuanto bajé la velocidad, aquella persona me atacó con una katana. La esquivé y, rápidamente, me coloqué tras él con la intención de golpearlo en la nuca, pero su voz me hizo detenerme:

-Vaya, parece que has mejorado…

Quedé perpleja, momento que él aprovechó para cambiar su lugar y colocar su brazo izquierdo sobre mi garganta.

-… Pero aún te falta- completó su frase mientras me susurraba al oído

-¡Oye, eso es trampa!

Hiei rió con un tono burlón y me dejó libre. Yo me giré para quedar frente a frente y le comencé a dar ligeros golpes en el pecho.

-¡Baka, baka, baka! ¡No me asustes así!

-Tenía que ver tu progreso

-¡Pues me hubieras avisado!

-Entonces no habría sido entretenido

-¡Baka!

Se me olvidaba: el que me enseño varias técnicas con armas y estrategias para pelear fue él, por lo que yo lo consideraba algo así como mi sensei, aunque no le gustaba ser llamado así. De hecho, esa no era la primera vez que me atacaba por sorpresa para "ver mi progreso".

-Ya en serio, ¿qué quieres? Quedamos vernos en la mañana

Al escuchar mi pregunta, se sonrojó. No, no miento, el gran Hiei Jaganshi se apenó y volteó para intentar disimularlo, cosa que no logró.

-Yo, em, quería… entregarte algo

-¿En serio? ¿Qué cosa?

Quiso decir algo varias veces, pero las palabras no le salían. Lo que fueron sólo unos 30 o 40 segundos, a los dos se nos antojó horas. Finalmente se rindió y simplemente me entregó una bolsita de cuero negro cerrada con un cordón rojo. La tomé y lo miré de reojo. Él tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus mejillas estaban bastante rojas. Abrí la bolsita y saqué un hermoso diamante de un color celeste pálido, el cual tenía una cadenita para usarse como collar.

-Hiei… ¿De…de dónde lo sacaste?

-Lo… lo encontré después de una misión. Creí que… se te vería bien…

-…- no le respondí por un rato y sólo contemplé la joya. Era realmente hermosa. La alcé frente a mí y la luz de la luna pasó a través de ésta, haciendo que unos bellos reflejos se proyectaran en mí pecho -¡Gracias!

Al decir esto, me abalancé sobre él y lo abracé. Creí que me apartaría, ya que no le agradan mucho las muestras de cariño, pero simplemente rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos.

-¿Vas a ponértelo?

-Claro… pero quiero que tú me lo pongas

Otro sonrojo (menor al anterior) se hizo presente, pero no sólo en sus mejillas, también en las mías. Asintió y me di la vuelta. Apartó mi cabello y abrochó la cadena. Volví a verlo a los ojos y lo abracé nuevamente.

-Gracias… te quiero…

-Yo a ti… niña traviesa

_Fin Flash Back_

* * *

-¿Qué pretendes?- pregunté mientras también recordaba vagamente el momento en el que me quitó la gema

-¡Al fin te encuentro!

La voz de esa maldita bruja nos hizo voltear a Hiei y a mí, él se levantó y yo me puse alerta. Se veía muy alegre a pesar de la amenaza recibida anoche. Corrió hacia MÍ pelinegro y se abrazó a su brazo, a lo que él rodó los ojos.

-Te estaba buscando, querido. Debes prepararte, ya casi es hora del show

-No seré parte de esto

-Hay, cariño, lo siento pero estas obligado a asistir. Finalmente, tú eres la estrella principal. Además, ¿no querrás que tu pequeña "amiga" vaya a salir lastimada, verdad?- dijo con voz burlona, al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo que una opresión muy dolorosa en mi pecho se hiciera presente

Hiei emitió un gruñido y se dirigió a la salida. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que esperaba, Agatha no lo siguió, sino que permaneció frente a mí. Me daban ganas de arrancarle esa sonrisita de la cara a arañazos.

-Yo que tu tenía cuidado con mi emociones, no vaya a ser que tu tiempo se acorte

Dicho esto, salió por la misma puerta por la que entró, pero caminaba de una manera exagerada, como presumiéndome su cuerpo, el cual, a comparación del mío, estaba mucho más proporcionado, aunque odie admitirlo. Finalmente, aún siendo unos cuantos años mayor, ella si se veía como una adulta. Antes de irse y cerrar la puerta, aunque no pude verla, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!- grité mientras golpeaba el cristal y me iba deslizando hacia abajo, quedando apoyada en mis rodillas. Lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, mientras escuchaba como algunas de las sombras gemían y se arrastraban tratando de llegar a mí…

* * *

Qué les parecio? mandenme un review con sus comentarios, ideas, etc!

De una vez aviso que probablemente el proximo capitulo no lo suba hasta el proximo viernes (me esta costando horrores estructurar mis ideas T.T)

Cuidense, los quiero!


End file.
